


Burn

by TeaRoses



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Drugs, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dahlia has Lisa's PTV, but she's not going to give it to her for nothing.  Warning for rape, in the presence of an unconscious child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

She is a delicate child, hideous from the burns, and what frightens me the most is that she is growing. I bring her larger gowns, notice her body becoming a woman's, and pretend it's impossible. But still every time I clean her, change her, I think she's going to fall apart in my hands. Do I wish she would? Of course I do, but I tell myself that it's for her sake.

I don't really want to leave Alchemiella Hospital anymore, because I'll only have to come back. But I hate falling asleep in her room, because the nightmares are always worse there. This time it's bees, stinging me into convulsions, and my eyes are bleeding, and I know it's a nightmare but I don't want to wake up because I'll see her if I do and that's almost worse.

There is a knock at the door. Dr. Kauffman never bothers to knock, though he always turns his face away from the bed where she lies. Maybe he has a soul, somewhere... or maybe not. When I open the door, I see only an old woman in a weird white dress with shadows on her face.

"What?"

"I'm a relative, dear."

"A relative of who?" I've never seen her before, and she looks nothing like the child in the bed. But then that one barely has a face left now, and there is no such thing as a visitor for her.

The woman pushes past me, goes up to the bed, pokes the flesh resting in it.

"What the hell are you doing? Get away from her!"

"She's not ready yet..." the woman muses.

"Leave her alone!" But no one listens.

"Never mind. I've brought your White Claudia."

"My what?"

"Your drug."

The PTV. No one else is supposed to know; he promised. Though maybe it doesn't matter, since I'll be in this basement forever.

She has it in a syringe, and I reach for it, but she pulls it out of my grasp. Not even Kauffman plays games with the PTV. If I don't have it the centipedes might be back tonight, and then I'll go crazy, but maybe not crazy enough to forget.

"Give it to me!" I yell.

But she's grinning now and it's truly sickening and I realize that there is something here even more wrong than the nightmares, more wrong than even the child herself.

"I'll tell Dr. Kauffman!"

I grab her wrist, but she pulls her hand over her head, drawing me closer to her. She smells like metal, and she's leering at me. I shudder, and she draws a finger down my neck.

"You want your drug?"

Who the hell is this woman? Why does she have my PVT, and who even told her about the body in the basement? But I don't have time to wonder about that, I need that damn syringe.

I can feel her stroking my shoulder, and I think to myself that some things aren't worth it just to get rid of the nightmares but of course they are, anything is. Her hand travels over my breast.

"So pretty," she says, and I wish I were uglier than she is if it would make her leave me alone.

She's trying to pinch my nipple now and it hardens for her even though I want to throw up. And she's laughing a little, like this is some joke, with me for the punchline, and I want to cry. I even worry that the girl will see; I'm still a nurse even now... but her eyes are closed like they always are.

Her hand is digging into my underpants now and it doesn't hurt as much as I want it to. I want to be blinded by pain; I want to pass out instead of beeing able to feel her fingers. And she just keeps touching me, trying and failing to look totally innocent, as if I invited here for this. Now I'm crying, a little, and the humiliation almost makes me push her away but she has my PVT so I just let her keep prodding at me.

Finally she pulls her hand out of my clothes and injects me, not even using alcohol first though that's the least of my worries. And that doesn't hurt enough either, but then I begin to see the white haze. She could probably do anything she wants to me, now, but she lets me go.

"Take care of her. She is of my womb, and I need her."

This is the mother? Even with the drug in my system I don't want to think about that woman giving birth and producing this agonized thing beside me. And what kind of mother is she, to rape her child's nurse in her hospital room? I thought I knew all the wrong things there could be but I can see now there must be worse going to happen, and I wish the drug or anything else would kill me and the child too.

And I wish I could burn my skin, burn it like hers and forget her mother's touch. But I close my eyes, and then there is finally only the whiteness.


End file.
